Optical fibers can carry light signals from one point to another. Such fibers are presently being used to carry telecommunication signals from one component of a telecommunication system to another. Optical fibers can carry more signals over higher bandwidths in the same amount of space than traditional electrical wires.
To reduce the space taken up by them, the fibers are bundled together and covered with a sheath to form an optical cable. In general, the cable manufacturer cuts the fibers and attaches an optical connector to the end of each fiber so that all the fibers in a single cable are of the same length. In use, the fibers of a single cable often need to reach different distances. Consequently, the fiber that needs to span the shortest distance often has excess length. Even if the fibers are cut to different lengths, there is often excess fiber length to ensure that all the fibers will reach from one component to the other. It is difficult, however, to cut fibers and mount new optical connectors in the field. Such field terminations take a long time, are expensive to do and, at best, result in connections of inconsistent quality. Consequently, the excess fiber is generally allowed to hang loosely about the components. Since the fiber is stiff, it will often protrude from the component, extending beyond the desired footprint of that component.
This excess fiber length may cause the fiber to snag on a passerby and be broken, or get tangled with the other fibers, as well as extend beyond the desired footprint of the electronic equipment or component. When many fibers are connected to a piece of electronic equipment, it can be difficult to determine which fiber is which. Further, leaving the fibers exposed may result in someone hitting the fibers, bending them beyond their acceptable bending radius, and destroying their ability to carry optical signals clearly.
Optical fibers have a natural stiffness and elasticity which cause them to resist bending and return to a straight condition. Because of this, an optical fiber extends straight out from the component to which it is mounted. However, if the fiber is bent too much (i.e., beyond its bending radius), the signal quality may be compromised. Further, the reliability of the fiber may also be compromised. Consequently, optical fibers can not simply be bent to run along the side of the component, like electrical wires.
It is therefore an object of one aspect of this invention to provide a tray for organizing optical fibers so that they do not extend beyond the footprint of the component.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tray for organizing optical fibers so that a length of fiber can be selected to reach a desired distance to the component.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for storing a length of fiber in a buffer zone so it is less likely to be snagged and pulled inadvertently.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of organizing fibers in a buffer zone such that they can be selectively pulled out to extend a desired length.
It is another object of this invention to permit the organization of several fibers, such as separate service and protection cables, and permit them to approach the component from different sides.
These and other objects will be clear to one skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.